<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Him &amp; I by jonoregrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768387">【授翻】Him &amp; I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets'>jonoregrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Drunk Isak, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Isak and Even being cute, M/M, Making Up, based on random text posts on tumblr, daily life of evak, each chapter is a different plot, even's dick on fire, haunted house au, script style, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak: "我昨晚也没喝那么多。"<br/>Jonas: “你一直在跟Even调情。”<br/>Isak: “调呗？他是我男朋友。”<br/>Jonas: “哥们儿，你问他是不是单身，人家说是，你就哭了。”</p><p>剧本形式的evak小剧场</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】Him &amp; I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716449/chapters/34012704">Him &amp; I</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_jay/pseuds/Emma_jay">Emma_jay</a></p><p>只翻译了原文的第一章</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*周五，22:47，EVA的客厅。EVEN正在屋里走来走去，好像在找什么人。他停在SANA面前，问了她什么，SANA摇摇头。EVEN开始往后院走去，又停在了门口，走向CHRISTINA*</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“嘿 Chris，你看见Isak了吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHRIS</strong>：“我记得他好像和Jonas到外面去了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：*努力在音乐下吼着*“你说什么！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHRIS</strong>：“我说我记得他好像和Jonas到外面去了！”</p><p> </p><p>*EVEN点头，继续往外走去。外面是JONAS，他站在灌木丛旁边。画面里看不太清ISAK*</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“Jonas？！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*顺着ISAK的背，ISAK正趴在灌木上吐* “Even，谢天谢地，我都不知道该拿这个小兔崽子怎么办了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“这他妈发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“他之前一直在哭着喊着说有多想你，说都八小时没见到你了，等我们反应过来的时候他已经喝断片了，你男朋友到底怎么搞的，兄弟？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“日，抱歉，我应该让他在家里等我的，这样我俩就能一起过来。我没想到他会喝成这样。”</p><p> </p><p>*ISAK拿袖子擦了擦嘴，趔趄了两下*</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“Jooooonas我们能去玩雪吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*深深叹气*“Isak现在都快六月了哪来的雪。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*张着嘴盯着Jonas*“哦好吧”*转了转头，盯住了EVEN**小声说*“我操你好辣”*转向JONAS*“Jonas我的天呐快看他，他好辣。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*轻笑*“嗯呢哥们儿，想过去跟他打声招呼吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*小声尖叫*“我不能就——就这么招呼过去打他。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“你的确不能这么做，没事，去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>*JONAS把ISAK拽到了EVEN身边。EVEN嘴上挂着一个揶揄的坏笑*</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*依旧张着嘴*“我的天你真美。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“uhhh, 那就，谢谢夸奖？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*傻笑*“他真——好看，是不是Jonas？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“是。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*抱住了EVEN的脖子，把脸埋在了EVEN的颈窝里*“我的天他真——好闻，Jonas你必须（重音）过来闻一下，他太好闻了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*面露不适*“我还是算了吧”*转向EVEN*“你觉得他能坚持到回家吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“我真的真的希望他能坚持住。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“Jonas你能帮我问你下他是不是单身吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“Isak你都坐人家身上了，为什么不自己问？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“哈哈我傻逼了，你说得对”*转向EVEN*“嘿还单着吗？我可以给你提供一个男友哦，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：*明显停顿了一下，又露出一个坏笑*“事实上，我已经有男朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*大喘气*“什么？！”*转向JONAS*“什么？！！！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“你没听错，哥们儿。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“嗯，抱歉让你失望了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“但——但是”*眼里浮上泪水*“你不能——Jonas 他不能——”*眼泪划过他的脸颊*</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“Jonas我的天，他哭了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*掏出手机*“我得录下来，这可是宝贝（重音）啊。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：*非常担心*“嘿，嘿，我跟你道歉，没事的，求你别哭了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*抽泣*“但，但是”*哭嗝*“你，你有”*哭嗝*“男朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“你也有男朋友了，记得吗？你也有男朋友！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*停止哭泣*“我也有男朋友？Jonas？我也有男朋友啦！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*忙着录像*“uhuh.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“对，你也有。你还记得他吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*拉开距离*“Even.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“我当然记得我的男朋友了！我的Eveeeeen可好看了。他比你（重音）还好看！你就自己留着你的——你的傻逼男友吧！我的男友更好。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“这我可不确定，不过，行。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*抱紧EVEN*“我的Even比你高多了，比你好闻多——了”*深吸一口气*“而且他把我操得很爽，超级，超级，超——级爽。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“Jonas你不会还在拍吧。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“对不住了兄弟。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*小声说*“我好想我的Even。我好爱他。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：*把ISAK搂进怀里，闭上眼睛**小声说*“你的Even也很爱你，胜过一切。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*收起手机，意识到该干正事了*“我们把他送回家吧？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“嗯，是得走了。站直Isak，该回家了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“回家干什么？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“回家找你的Even去。”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>*周六，10:18，ISAK和EVEN的公寓。ISAK走进了厨房，手捧着头*</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*哀嚎*“我的天，我感觉我死了五百年”*停下了脚步*“你他妈怎么在这？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“你也早上好。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“Even呢？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“他出门买早点去了，马上就回来。昨晚把你送回来后我就在这睡了一晚。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*坐在JONAS对面*“昨晚到底他妈发生了什么？为什么我觉得我被大象踩了？我也没喝那么多啊。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：*挑起一边眉毛*“你一直在跟Even调情。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“调呗，他是我男朋友啊。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“兄弟，你问他是不是单身？他说不是，然后你就哭了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“我他妈才没哭！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“我可是有视频为证，Isak。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“Jonas我对天发誓——”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“嗯，嗯，我将来绝对会拿它来威胁你的，放心吧。”</p><p> </p><p>*前门打开了，EVEN走了进来*</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“早上好宝贝儿”*亲了一口ISAK的嘴*“Jonas你要留下来吃早饭吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>JONAS</strong>：“不了，我正打算走呢。你俩好好玩。”*拍了拍ISAK的背，走了*</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“我昨晚真问你是不是单身了吗？”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：*轻笑*“嗯，我说我不是的时候，你可伤心了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*把脸埋在手里*“我的天…”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“然后你想起来你自己也不是单身，之后还把你的Even大夸特夸，说他有多好多棒，他把你操得有多爽。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“别说了，我要死了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“然后你又开始说你有多爱你的Even，多想你的Even。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*抬头看向EVEN*“嗯，最后倒是真的。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：*朝ISAK笑得非常开心*“我是认真的，ISAK，你是我人生中最棒的一部分，我非常爱你。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：*笑了回去，和EVEN十指相握*“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>EVEN</strong>：“我等不及要把你操得很爽了。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ISAK</strong>：“你可真会煞风景，Even。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>